


September 18th

by hexmaniacchoco



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Not For Long!, Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Destiel Day, First Kiss, Jack Harkness Flirts, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Team Free Will, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, but also for most of the story lol, hey I had to, with all three of them because hey why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmaniacchoco/pseuds/hexmaniacchoco
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas are enjoying a relatively peaceful time in the bunker when suddenly a strange man appears in a bright flash of light, along with his strange object. He convinces them to help him, but when things don't go as smoothly as they thought it would, they have to wait entire minutes while the Doctor thinks up a way to fix what went wrong.





	September 18th

Sam, Dean, and Cas sat quietly in the bunker’s library doing whatever it is they usually do.    
  
It was very quiet.    
  
You could hear the clock ticking, only accented by the occasional turning of a page or clatter of keys on a laptop keyboard, it was so quiet.   
  
Literally nothing exciting at all was happening and they were just chilling…when suddenly a brilliant flash of light filled the room along with the crackling sound of electricity.    
  
It only lasted a short moment in time, longer than the time it takes to blink but shorter than the time it takes to jump out of one’s seat and shout “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”, but it startled them good.    
  
Except for Cas, anyway.    
  
Cas looked around quickly to be sure, but calmly. Sort of like Dumbledore when he asked Harry if he put his name in the goblet of fire in the books, versus Sam and Dean as Dumbledore when he asked Harry if he put his name in the goblet of fire in the movies.    
  
“Something just disturbed the fabric of this timeline,” he said to Dean, who looked very similar to that day a cat jumped out of a locker in an old abandoned wood mill.    
  
All eyes were drawn to a large, vague, object sat directly in the middle of one of the tables.    
  
“What…” Dean said.    
  
Sam started to move toward it, but stopped with a sharp reprimand from Cas.    
  
“Don’t-- We don’t know what it is.”    
  
“Ok, well, how do we find out what it is?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the object but turning his head slightly in Cas’ direction. He did a double take when he saw someone standing directly behind him.   
  
“It’s  _ mine _ , is what it is,” the man spoke up.    
  
Cas and Dean turned around to face the man, who was making concerned but appreciative faces as he looked around the library. He certainly looked human, with a mess of brown hair that was parted to the side and combed but sticking up in some places, and a pair of bright blue eyes that were reflecting increasing confusion. He wore a long blueish RAF greatcoat, a light blue dress shirt, and some black dress pants. Or maybe they were grey. It was hard to tell in the bunker’s lighting. In either case, he was something of an unusual sight.    
  
“This isn’t the time I was aiming for…” he muttered to himself, putting his hand to his chin.    
  
“Who are you?” Cas finally asked.    
  
The man’s eyes widened a little when they saw Cas, blue meeting blue. He looked him over carefully, toe to head and about halfway back down.    
  
“I’m anyone you want me to be,” he replied, the corner of his lips pulling up into a grin, showing off dazzlingly white teeth.    
  
“You’re human so I doubt you have the ability to shapeshift,” Cas told him, narrowing his eyes.    
  
“Well, that depends,” he said, a quick wink joining the smile still spread across his face.    
  
Dean looked away sharply and then back at the strange person, who was still ogling a now confused Cas. “Alright asshat just answer his question,” he barked out.    
  
This prompted the man to now look over to Dean, who received the same visual inspection. He licked his lips, and then brought his attentions to Sam, standing between Cas and Dean. “I will if this...  _ tall... _ drink of water tells me  _ his _ name, first,” he said smoothly, exaggerating how he looked Sam up and down. As Sam thinned his lips and leveled a glare at him, the man put his hands up in mock surrender. “Ok, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. I come in  _ peace _ … and apparently, with the only sense of humor in the room.”    
  
Dean rolled his eyes at that. “Ok look, Captain Jack Sparrow--”   
  
“Harkness.”    
  
Dean gave him a stern look. “ _ Harkness. _ You can’t just up and … and crash land, or whatever the hell it was that just happened, in the middle of a person’s  _ library _ , and then start hitting on everything that moves without even introducing yourself first!”    
  
“Hey, I didn’t hit on the papers that apparently fell to the floor… unless you all just live like that, in which case I don’t feel bad at all,” Jack replied, gesturing at said papers. Without missing a beat, he sauntered over to Cas, who stood motionless and with a carefully blank expression on his face, stopping just a few inches from him and looking down at his lips. “And now that I’ve introduced myself…”    
  
Dean was already right next to them, arms between them and pushing them apart. “Jesus, Cas, were you just gonna stand there?” he squawked.    
  
Cas shot him an irritated look. “I can handle myself, Dean. And I don’t see the issue in--”    
  
“GUYS,” Sam cut in, speaking in capital letters, “another time, alright?” He held his hand out, a little gingerly, to Jack. “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean and our friend Castiel,” he explained, gesturing to Dean and Cas respectively. “Now, what is that and why are you in our library?”    
  
“ _ That _ ,” Jack started, removing Dean’s hand from his chest and pointing at the object still sitting in the middle of the table, “is a very important item of quantum significance. It was uh, stolen recently, and hidden in a different time period. I’m trying to return it back to where it belongs for a friend, but it looks like my vortex manipulator got us lost.”    
  
Sam and Dean looked between each other in confusion, while Cas continued to patiently listen.    
  
“Uh, your  _ what? _ ” Dean asked, scrunching up his face.    
  
Jack patted a silvery device strapped onto his wrist with a thick strip of brown leather. “This gadget right here,” he answered. “It allows me to travel in time, quick and dirty like.” He winked at Dean, and then rolled his eyes dramatically as he continued, “And I probably wouldn’t be having this problem if  _ said friend _ would have just let me use his actual time machine slash spaceship.”    
  
“Spaceship…?” Sam repeated, as if the very words were an entirely foreign concept. He knew exactly what a spaceship was, of course, but the concept itself, uttered in reality about a real thing this random man just started talking about, seemed to vex him. Not as much as Dean though, who already had his hand to his forehead, shaking it in denial.    
  
“No, no… There are no spaceships, and no aliens--”    
  
“Sorry pal but there are,” Jack interrupted. “Like myself, for instance. I may be human but I sure am  _ not _ from this Earth.”    
  
Sam’s eyes widened. “Y-- You…? You’re an extraterrestrial?” The tone of his question fell flat at the end with disbelief, and his mouth hung open.    
  
“Sure am, handsome,” Jack flirted. “And I’d like to say I’m extraordinary, too. Especially where it counts the most, if you feel me. Which you’re more than free to.”    
  
Sam closed his mouth and made it clear with his face he wasn’t amused.    
  
“My father did create more than just the Earth,” Cas informed them.    
  
Jack turned his head slightly and pulled his brows together. It was his turn to ask questions now. “I’m--I’m sorry, did he say his  _ father _ created the Earth?”    
  
“More than just the Earth,” Cas corrected him.    
  
“Yeah, not the main thing I was asking there.”    
  
Dean smiled a very smug smile. Crossing his arms, he answered before Cas could. “He’s an Angel. Of the Lord. You know,  _ God _ , with a capital G,” he boasted. If he was going to be forced to deal with aliens, he was going to return the favor by making this one deal with angels.    
  
Jack looked between them for a moment, until a smile broke onto his face and he started laughing, accompanied by no one else. “That’s--! That’s good!” he chuckled, “That’s really… you guys got me there, I have to admit. Can’t say I blame you with the revelation that life outside of this one tiny planet exists, but--”    
  
“It’s… not a practical joke,” Cas cut him off, looking a little put off.    
  
Jack stared at him for a moment, and his smile faltered. He crossed his arms now. “Ok, then prove it,” he said, nodding towards Cas.    
  
Flashbacks of the Ghostfacers’ same challenge ran through Cas’ mind as he looked down uncertainly, then up, then over to Dean, then to Sam, then back to Jack.    
  
Not waiting further, Jack shook his head in amusement. “Getting serious though, I could use your lot’s help,” he told them, putting on a more serious expression to convey just how serious he meant it to be.    
  
“No you hold on a minute-- he  _ is _ an angel!” Dean shouted. He went over to Cas and placed both hands on his shoulders, staring him encouragingly and just ever so desperately in the eye. “Cas, come on, do something…  _ angel-y _ , already.”    
  
Cas sighed and looked around the room. After a moment, he decided on a suitable target, and holding his hand out begrudgingly in the direction of Dean’s still open laptop, he flicked his hand downward, the laptop folding shut with the motion. Dean beamed proudly at him, and then moved the look over to Jack, adding back his former smugness.    
  
“Oh, anything could have done that. You could have some sort of sonic device for all I know,” Jack insisted.    
  
Cas gave him an annoyed look. “I don’t know what that is, but I’d think a ‘sonic device’ would have made some sort of sound.”    
  
Jack scoffed, and Cas opened his mouth to protest, but Jack changed the direction once again. “Look, fellas, as much as I’d love to relax with three highly attractive  _ humans _ , such as yourselves, I’ve really gotta’ get this thing back to my friend before we run into any sort of trouble.”    
  
Dean was scowling heavily now, the frown lines cutting harshly into his face. “Listen pal, I don’t know who you think are, but--”    
  
“What do you need our help with?” Sam asked, interrupting his brother’s indignant remark. Dean gave him an affronted and betrayed look, which Sam returned with his most apologetic glance. Jack looked between them with amusement.    
  
“The particular nature of this item makes it so that one person alone can’t really carry it across timelines very well. It’s part of some defense mechanism ironically meant to prevent its theft. As you might have noticed, it’s probably what interfered with my vortex manipulator here and brought me  _ crash landing _ into your library,” he explained, leaning forward emphatically in Dean’s direction at his reference to Dean’s earlier remark.    
  
“So you require one of us to assist you in carrying this item to its correct timeline?” Cas asked.    
  
“No, I require all  _ three _ of you,” Jack corrected him, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. “The more the merrier is how this thing works. I’m not entirely sure three will be enough, mind you, but it’s worth a shot.”    
  
“No freakin’ way,” Dean argued.    
  
Sam looked at him with an impatient bitchface. “Dean.”    
  
“Sam, we’re not risking ourselves travelling across time with some nutjob with his mind in the gutter and a broken time travelling bracelet!”    
  
Jack put a mock hurt look on his face. “Hey!”    
  
Cas turned to face Dean again. “The sooner we help him, Dean, the sooner he’s gone from the bunker, and consequently, our presence,” he said, side eyeing Jack with some annoyance.    
  
Dean looked like he really wanted to argue further. He opened his mouth and closed it again, and looked down for a moment, and then at his brother who just shook his head to say “No help for you here, dude”, and then over at Jack who shot him yet  _ another _ wink, and then back at Cas. “...Alright, fine,” he relented. “What do we need to do?”    
  
“Glad you’re on board sunshine,” Jack quipped. Not letting Dean have the opportunity to retort, he strode over to the object, talking as we walked.    
  
“All you guys have to do is put your hands on it like so,” he said, placing his hand on the object in demonstration once he reached the table, “and I’ll transport us all to the correct timeline using my vortex manipulator.” He patted the object affectionately.    
  
Sam and Cas started moving towards Jack and his important quantum something-or-other, but Dean stopped them.    
  
“Wait wait wait… How do we know this is safe?” Dean asked him warily, holding his hand out in front of him, fingers splayed in indication of his hesitation.    
  
“Oh you’ll be fine,” Jack assured him. “I do this all the time. I’m a professional.” He stuck out his chest proudly and grinned.    
  
With reluctance, Dean joined Sam and Cas in approaching the table, and once there, they placed their hands on the object alongside Jack’s.    
  
“Alright, on the count of three, I’ll activate it,” Jack informed them. “One… two…”   
  
“...three,” he finished, as bolts of electricity danced around them.    
  
Dean and Sam closed their eyes tightly, while Cas looked around in interest. When the electricity cleared, they were outside the bunker. But where it had been daytime when Jack showed up, now it was night. Sam almost commented on this, but stopped himself. Jack moved his hand from the object and frowned while looking around.    
  
“This should be the right time period, but we shouldn’t have moved,” he pondered. After a moment’s thought, he shrugged lightly. “Well, I guess it’s not the worst that could have happened,” he added, turning back to Sam, Dean, and Cas, who were now removing their own hands.    
  
“You better hope it’s the only--” Dean stopped his threat halfway through when he realized his voice was much deeper than it should have been. Much more gravelly. In fact, if he had to guess, he’d say it was Cas’ voice speaking his words. He was confused at why Cas would be real-time mimicking him, especially since he’d never done it before, and this certainly wasn’t the time for--    
  
He froze mid thought as he looked slightly to his side, meeting his own, horrified, widened green eyes.    
  
“D-dean…?” he watched him asked himself. Dean looked away from himself and down at the body he was now in, seeing the long tie, white shirt, pulling at the sleeves of the heavy, beige overcoat. He turned around quickly to see his brother--or at least, whoever was in his brother’s body, turning over his hands and looking at them curiously.    
  
“Son of a bitch,” he growled, and it did come out as a growl in Cas’ voice. It was unnerving.    
  
“So Dean, that’s you in Cas’ body, so I’m guessing that’s Cas in my body,” the person in Dean’s body pointed out. Sam. Sam was the person in Dean’s body.    
  
“It appears to be a side effect of travelling with you,” SamCas stated, looking over to a puzzled Jack and not hiding the accusatory tone in Sam’s voice.    
  
“Well… I guess we didn’t make it to the right timeline as smoothly as I thought we did,” Jack said, clearly trying to stifle a laugh.    
  
Sam tried to give him his bets unamused look, but it was awkward manipulating the features of Dean’s face into cooperating, so instead, he looked like he’d just eaten way too much Fiber One and really needed the men’s room.    
  
Jack took note of this, and gave them a more sympathetic look. “Hey, the Doctor will sort it out, probably. He usually does.”    
  
“A doctor?” CasDean scoffed. “Buddy I don’t think this is something some doctor can fix so easily.”   
  
Jack laughed lightly. “No, not  _ a _ doctor,  _ the _ Doctor. He’s the friend I’ve told you all about, and he should be arriving…” he trailed off and looked around. A strange, mechanical wheezing sound began to fill the air. “...now,” he finished, as an overlay of some metal interior began to fade in and out around them, obscuring the scenery more and more until eventually it completely encompassed the four of them and the wheezing sound stopped. It was a dome-shaped room, with several large organic-shaped structures around the room, surrounding some sort of computer console in the center. Lights, or circles, or whatever they were lined the gold-colored walls in rows.    
  
“Jack! Do you have it?” a british voice rang out from the other side of a large, white cylinder coming down from the ceiling to attach to the console in the center of the room. Or was it going up to the ceiling?    
  
“It’s right here, Doctor. Safe and sound,” Jack replied, confidently patting the troublemaking object.    
  
“Lovely!”    
  
“ _ The _ Doctor” ran over to the four of them and pulled his glasses down over his nose. He most definitely was not the kind of person Dean, Cas, or Sam had expected him to be. He had brown hair like Jack’s, but it was somewhat messier and parted in the opposite direction. He wore a long brown coat over a blue suit, and for whatever reason a pair of gym shoes to mismatch with the whole outfit. “Right, who’s this lot, then?” he asked, studying them.    
  
“Oh, these are just some hapless people whose library I wound up in when my solo flying turned out to go as well as you said it would,” Jack answered him. “Think it might have been just a  _ little _ bit easier if we had used the TARDIS.”    
  
“I told you, Jack, I was busy with other things. Had to make sure Donna got to her granddad’s birthday party. In fact, they’re expecting me back soonish, so I should really get going,” the Doctor explained, earning him an exasperated eye roll. He paused and looked over at SamCas. “You though, hold on… The TARDIS picked up some odd readings just before you all arrived, and at first I thought she was just being cheeky, but there’s something different about you, isn’t there?” He stepped around the object to get a closer look at SamCas. He was shorter, being closer in height to Jack, Cas’ body, and Dean’s body. He leaned up on his toes to get a better look into Sam’s eyes, then stepped back to more fully appraise him.    
  
“Hey, can we--” CasDean tried getting his attention, but the Doctor remained focused on SamCas, and cut him off.    
  
“You look human, but then so do I so what good does that do anything… What are you?” the Doctor asked.    
  
SamCas looked pointedly over toward Jack. “I’m an angel,” he answered.    
  
“A what? An  _ angel _ ? Like a  _ weeping _ angel? No, not enough stone, no wings, no scary teeth... Plus, you can move when I look at you. They can’t. They can’t speak either. No, you’re definitely not a weeping angel,” the Doctor rambled in reply.    
  
“He’s an Angel of the Lord,” CasDean spoke up, partially because he felt it needed to be said in Cas’ voice. Come to think of it, Jimmy’s own voice had been naturally higher than the one Cas used. It was odd that Dean would wind up using the same voice Cas did, though it was possible he had something of a bias towards it.    
  
The Doctor turned around to look at CasDean now. “An angel of the what?” he asked.    
  
“The Lord,” DeanSam answered, bringing the attention to him. “Like, God.” He gestured somewhat upwards, meaning to indicate Heaven.    
  
The Doctor narrowed his eyes and looked back toward SamCas. “No, no that’s not right,” he said. “There’s no such thing.”    
  
“Hey about ten minutes ago I thought there weren’t aliens, but then this guy here showed up claiming to be one. And wait-- you said you  _ look _ human?” CasDean asked as his brief recap of the previous disbelief led him to the overlooked statement the Doctor had made.    
  
“Well, yes. I  _ look _ human, but I’m in fact  _ not _ human,” the Doctor answered. “I’m a Timelord.”    
  
CasDean started to laugh and immediately stopped, letting it trail off. Hearing Cas’ laugh was actually really nice, but at the same time, it just felt uncomfortable for him to be the literal source of it. He coughed to cover up the awkwardness and shuffled his feet slightly… or rather, Cas’ feet. “You know, you say Cas is human because he looks human, but then both of you are supposed to be aliens and yet you don’t look any less human than any of us do. So you know what? I’m calling your BS. Sure you might be time travellers. I’ve danced a bit of the real-life ‘time warp’ myself. I can believe it. But aliens you are not. Not, not looking like that you’re not,” he finally said.    
  
“I’m actually human,” Jack reminded them, “Just from a different planet.”    
  
“Ok so then, what-- do all aliens looks so similar to us?” DeanSam asked. “I mean, shouldn’t you have like, two heads or … something?”    
  
“Well, I’ve got two hearts,” the Doctor told them, “and three brainstems. And all sorts of other things that make me decidedly not human, like my regeneration for example. And of course my DNA looks different. I mean, it’s similar in some places, mainly the ones dealing with physical appearance, but different in all the places that make me a timelord and not a human, kind of like how the subtle differences in  _ your _ DNA make you human, and not a banana. Except this is convergent evolution we’re talking about, because again, not human.”    
  
“...And we don’t look anything like bananas,” Jack added, a slight wince in his speech, but a pained sort of amusement on his face. He seemed used to this.    
  
“Right, that too.”    
  
“I can’t prove to you that my father exists,” SamCas said, bringing the conversation back to himself, “but I can possibly prove what I am.” He held his hand out. A golden-white light appeared, seemingly emitted from his hand, and his eyes started to glow blue. Suddenly, red lights started flashing across the room and warning alarms went off. The Doctor quickly grabbed SamCas’ hand and put it down, and the glowing stopped as Cas heeded the alarms.    
  
“Oh she didn’t like that,” the Doctor said under his breath, looking around the room. He then looked back at SamCas’ hand, turning it around in his own and looking it over, then tip-toeing again and pulling his glasses down to get a better look into his eyes. He pulled out an oblong, cylindrical, silvery device. He pressed a button, and the blue end lit up, and a whirring noise filled the air. In moments, sparks erupted from it, and the Doctor quickly shut it off and put it back in his pocket. “Interesting…” he remarked, putting his hand to his chin. “You’re giving off  _ massive  _ amounts of energy, whatever you are. It’s like all the power of a star, condensed down into one tiny, human-looking body. Or timelord-looking body. But before you nearly fried my sonic screwdriver it only picked up one heart, so sorry--just human-looking.”    
  
“Sorry-- who’s ‘she’?” DeanSam asked hesitantly.    
  
The Doctor looked over toward him briefly. “Oh, she’s my spaceship, the TARDIS,” he answered with a casual air. “And she did  _ not _ like whatever your friend was about to do. You’re lucky she didn’t cast him out, right into space.”    
  
“Sp-- _ space _ ?” CasDean stuttered.    
  
“Space,” the Doctor replied. He nodded over toward a pair of double doors at the side of the room. “Go on, have a look.”    
  
Looking back and forth between the Doctor and the double doors a few short times, CasDean walked over to the doors. He put Cas’ hand onto it, but then pulled it back, curling it to Cas’ chest. He looked back over to the Doctor, who just nodded at him with raised eyebrows for encouragement. CasDean swallowed, and he placed Cas’ hand on the doors once more, and sucking in a breath and holding it, he opened them. He flinched, half expecting an outward rush of air to sweep him out into the empty depths of space, half expecting the whole thing to be a joke and see only the same scenery of the outside of the bunker, river and power plant and all. What he didn’t expect was to see a vast, endless sea of stars and galaxies stretching out before him, but without being sucked out into a vacuum. Eyes wide and breath still held, he sharply turned to look at the Doctor and then back out the doors into freaking  _ space _ .    
  
“The TARDIS keeps the air in, don’t worry,” he said, a touch of amusement in his voice. Noticing the awe on the others’ faces, he nodded towards the door to signal them to go join CasDean. DeanSam immediately rushed over to admire it, making attempts to suppress his excitement somewhat, but not entirely achieving success at it. SamCas looked around in awe, not because he hadn’t seen the stars from this angle before, but because this machine managed to give Sam and Dean a safe window to the same breathtaking view.    
  
“This… this really is a… a… a…” CasDean trailed off.    
  
“A spaceship, yes,” the Doctor answered for him. “And a time machine. I got me a ship that can do both.” He waggled his eyebrows, then gave his attention back to SamCas. “And you, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now… Maybe sometime I’ll swing by and you can show me your proof in a different setting. One that isn’t going to throw us all out into space for it,” he said, an unappreciative tone in his voice as he furrowed his brows and looked sternly around the room. Shortly, he looked back at SamCas. “You said Jack showed up in your library? No wait-- _ Jack _ said he showed up in your library… Doesn’t matter. Anyway, a library sounds like a good enough place for-- oh, no. No no no. I’m sorry, not a library. I’ve had bad dealings with them recently. How about that place I picked you all up from? Just outside your library, I take it. That sounds safer. ...Can’t say what I’m expecting though. But you’ve definitely piqued my curiosity. Anyway, sorry to shorten the fun, but I really do need to get back to that party, so let’s close the doors and take you three back home, yeah?”    
  
“Actually Doctor,” Jack spoke up, eyeing SamCas carefully after the actual light show he’d put on, “we have sort of a mix-up we need to fix first.”    
  
“Oh? What sort of mix-up?” the Doctor asked in reply. “Is it a mix-up that’s going to take long?”    
  
Jack shook his head. “That I can’t say. But somehow while we were travelling through time, these three ended up in the wrong bodies.” He gestured towards them, a small grimace on his face.    
  
“The wrong bodies? Are you sure?”    
  
“We’re pretty sure,” CasDean answered.     
  
“Oh. Well, I’ll see what I can do. Just give me a moment,” the Doctor said. He jogged over to the center console and started fiddling around with things, while his four guests watched on awkwardly.    
  
DeanSam glanced between them all, but he froze when his eyes landed on CasDean. CasDean was running Cas’ hand through his hair as he watched the Doctor, ruffling it up just a little. He watched as  Cas’ tongue darted out just a little to quickly flick over his lips. He started to feel uncomfortable with the way Dean’s body was reacting to it.    
  
“Uh… Uh, Dean… Dean,” he tried, looking down and slapping CasDean on the arm with the back of Dean’s hand to get his attention. A little late, also, but he found it incredibly strange to be speaking to Cas, or Dean in Cas’ body at least, at near eye level.    
  
“Yeah Sam?” CasDean replied, turning to look at him. He scrunched his face in confusion at the clear blush forming on his own cheeks. “Sam? You alright?”    
  
DeanSam cleared Dean’s throat. “What’s your uh… your deal with Cas? I mean, I’m me but inside your body, but I’m still in  _ your _ body, and I gotta say it’s been kinda acting up whenever I look at Cas--well, Cas’... body,” he asked, trying to keep his voice low so others wouldn’t hear. “And how do you make it stop?”    
  
CasDean blanched, all the blood draining from Cas’ face. “I-- I am-- there is no  _ deal _ with me and Cas, Sam!” he managed to spit out in a scandalized tone that sounded comical coming from Cas’ voice.    
  
“But Dean--”    
  
“No!”    
  
CasDean made it a point to turn his full attention back onto the Doctor. He saw Jack looking over at him from not too far away out of the corner of his--or rather Cas’--eye, so he looked at him back. Jack winked and pulled his hand across his mouth in gesture of zipping it shut. Cas’ heart raced as CasDean began to panic that maybe he’d somehow overheard. And if  _ he _ could overhear… He glanced over to SamCas, who was also looking at the two of them curiously. Cas’ eyes rolled up as a wave of embarrassment washed over him, and he let Cas’ face fall forward to rest in his hand. He didn’t have much time for the feeling though, as suddenly the Doctor finished what he was doing.    
  
“Got it!” he shouted. He rushed back over to the quantum thingy and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again, and after shaking it a few times and tapping it on his leg, he pointed it at the object and turned it on. The same whirring noise filled the air again. After a few moments, he turned it off and put it back into his pocket. “That should do it.”    
  
“Will you be able to restore us to our proper bodies?” SamCas asked him.     
  
“Oh, definitely,” the Doctor replied with a sideways smile. “Or I’m not the Doctor.” He waved them all over to the important quantum thing. “I reversed the polarity of the effect that caused this mix-up. All you need to do now is reverse your travelling, and it  _ should _ in turn reverse what happened to you three, putting you all into the right bodies again.”   
  
“Are you sure it’s gonna work?” DeanSam asked.    
  
The Doctor looked away for a second, pursing his lips. “Uhhhhh…….. No, not 100 percent. It’s more like 95 percent. Or 95.372 percent to be more precise.”    
  
“Sorry fellas, but it looks like it’s the only option you’ve got,” Jack commented from where he was leaning nonchalantly on the nearest organic-shaped structure.. “Kinda glad I didn’t get switched with anyone.”    
  
“Oh you might still be,” the Doctor informed him. “You’re going with them.”    
  
“What?!” Jack exclaimed, sitting upright, causing another round of suppressed laughter from CasDean.    
  
“Yeah… you see, your presence affected the time stream you were travelling through, so in order for this to work to its full potential, you’ve got to go back with them, taking this with you again,” the Doctor explained, knocking on the object’s hard surface. “But don’t worry, I’ll come pick you both up with the TARDIS just as soon as I’m done with the party.”    
  
Jack had his hands raised in the air at his sides now, still very clearly displeased with the situation.    
  
“Oh come on, don’t be like that. You know it could be worse,” the Doctor chided.    
  
At that, Jack looked back over at SamCas, DeanSam, and CasDean, eyes flicking over them in a review of his earlier studies. His mouth pulled to the side in a neutral expression, still wanting to complain about the risk of the plan not working suddenly having the potential to affect him, but looking forward to spending some more time with good(looking) company... “That’s true,” he admitted. He had his doubts he’s be able to get lucky with any of them, even with his charm turned on full blast at them, but at least it’d be fun trying.    
  
“Alright then, place your hands on the thing there, and hit the road, Jack. ...Er, the time road. The road of time… The… You know what, never mind. Just be off already. I’ll see you in a few hours possibly, or seconds, depending on how accurate she’s feeling,” the Doctor instructed them.    
  
Jack activated his vortex manipulator, and the electricity danced around the four of them once again. In a matter of seconds, they were back outside the bunker. They removed their hands and immediately all four of them looked down at them.    
  
“I’m myself again!” Sam shouted, a wide smile spreading over his face. He looked over to Dean, Cas, and Jack, “And you’re all shorter than me again!” he laughed.    
  
The three of them ignored the comment, as relief and happiness washed over them at being in their own bodies, and for Jack, not having switched bodies with anyone at all. These guys looked good alright, but he liked his body thank-you-very-much.    
  
“So, are any of you guys up for a fun card game we played back on my home planet?” Jack asked them.    
  
“Wait--we need to make sure this is the right time,” Dean suddenly pointed out.  Without another word, he hurried back into the bunker, the others following close behind. Running down the staircase, through the war room, and into the library, he breathed a quick sigh of relief upon spotting his laptop still there. He ran over to it and flipped the lid open, checking the date in the lower right corner.    
  
“September 18th,” he breathed out, eyes closing in relief.    
  
“Dean, that’s the day I raised you from perdition,” Cas noted from directly behind him, causing Dean to jump up and crash into him while doing so. Cas caught him however, holding him in his arms for a few seconds as he got his footing back, before letting him go.    
  
“Raised him from what?” Jack asked from across the table.    
  
“It’s… it’s a long story,” Sam answered on their behalf. He looked between Dean and Cas awkwardly, cleared his throat, then tugged at Jack’s arm. “Come on, I’ll show you around the place.”    
  
“Let’s start with your room,” Jack teased, enjoying the blush that spread across Sam’s cheeks despite the flat expression. He leaned in, whispering in his ear, “You know, since those two are already taken by each other.”    
  
Sam gulped and hurried them along, leaving the room quickly. He’d sort Jack out after they left the vicinity of his brother and Cas.    
  
Dean watched them leave the room with confusion. “What was that about?” he asked. He was distinctly aware of Cas’ presence still behind him. His mind wandered back to Sam’s comment, and with it the embarrassment came flooding back. But he hadn’t been wrong. Dean swallowed and turned around, startled to see that Cas was closer than he’d expected him to be.    
  
“Sam wanted to show Jack around the bunker,” he answered, his eyes piercing right through Dean’s.    
  
“Yeah, I know that… but…” Dean’s thoughts got lost as his eyes glanced over Cas’ lips. It was brief, but he was acutely aware of it. “It sure is nice being back in our own bodies, huh?” he said instead.    
  
“I’m more used to using different vessels than either you or Sam, but I can understand the sentiment,” Cas replied. Neither of them made any attempt to move further from the other.    
  
“I suppose so.”    
  
“I… it was harder for me, looking at you--your form, but knowing it was Sam inside,” he added after a moment.    
  
Dean chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? Why’s that?”    
  
He watched as a blush formed on Cas’ face, lightly coloring his cheeks pink. Cas looked down and away, before looking back at Dean. He still hadn’t answered. Perhaps he was still trying to think of the right words to say. Dean felt his own cheeks heat up, and he swallowed again. Cas looked down again, and started to step back, but to his and Dean’s surprise, Dean reached up and caught him, his hand on Cas’ shoulder--the same shoulder he had put his hand on so many times before, this time keeping him from moving further away.    
  
“Dean…”    
  
“I’d say it was pretty awkward too,” Dean told him. “Knowing you were inside Sam. And uh… that I was... inside you.” His cheeks felt on fire at the last sentence. “Crap, I think I could have worded that a little better.” He licked his lips awkwardly and looked down.   
  
The corner of Cas’ mouth tugged up into a small smile. He moved his hand to hold Dean’s face, resting it on his chin, and tilted his face up. Dean’s eyes were wide now, and close. Cas didn’t know when they’d gotten closer, but he was glad they did, because now he could see the fine details of his irises. He could better enjoy their vivid green color.    
  
“Cas…”    
  
Dean’s breath ghosted across Cas’ lips, and he shuddered.    
  
Dean moved his other hand up to Cas’ waist without a thought or care, pulling him closer, his heart pounding faster in his chest with the movement. He felt Cas’ other hand come up and wrap around his in return. He leaned forward just the smallest bit, just enough for their lips to brush together, and from that small contact alone he felt like a jolt of electricity had gone through him. He could feel the small rush of air as Cas inhaled sharply, and before he knew it, barely even a second later, their lips met fully, moving against each other.    
  
Neither were sure who’d started it, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered to Dean was the feel of Cas’ lips on his own, and the same was true for Cas. They kissed slowly and softly for what felt like only a few moments, before Dean deepened it, pulling Cas closer and working his mouth open with his own. The pace quickened, and suddenly Dean felt himself moving backward, or being moved backward, until he reached the edge of one of the tables. He fell back just slightly, moving the arm he had on Cas’ shoulder to steady himself against the table, and when Cas pressed further against him, he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped from his lips.    
  
At that, Cas pulled back and cleared his throat, his face flushed red but smiling. “So… this makes this our ‘anniversary’,” he said, verbalizing the air quotes.    
  
His face just as flushed, if not more, Dean just chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I suppose it is…” he replied, smiling in return. “Happy Anniversary, Cas.”    
  
“Happy Anniversary, Dean.”    
  
“Yes! I love anniversaries. Congrats to both of you,” the Doctor suddenly said from beside them. They both turned to face him sharply, eyes wide in surprise. The Doctor grinned at them. “Don’t mind me. I only dropped by to let Jack know I can’t pick him up just yet. He’ll have to wait just a bit longer. But I didn’t want to interrupt, and this seemed a good chance to cut in for a moment.”    
  
“Y-you…” Dean managed to get out. “You were....”    
  
“Oh don’t worry, I was only here for...  _ maaaybe _ half a minute.” the Doctor assuaged him. “Anyway, I’ve got to be off again, so tell Jack my message for me, and happy anniversary you two!” With that, he shut the door to the blue police phone box that was evidently the exterior of his ship, and it made the wheezing sound as it slowly disappeared.    
  
“What an incredible machine,” Cas remarked.    
  
Dean wasn’t yet processing the stark contrast between what he just saw of the ship’s outside compared with his experience inside it, though. He was still getting over what had just most recently happened. Cas noticed this, and smiling a little once again, he pulled Dean close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He hummed in contentment when Dean leaned into the embrace.    
  
“Let’s go find Jack and your brother,” he suggested warmly.    
  
Dean put his hand to his face and shook his head. “Yeah, and let’s hope we aren’t giving them a repeat of what happened to us when we find them.” He looked back up, and into Cas’ eyes for a moment.    
  
Cas leaned forward and kissed him again, briefly, before they went to go look for where Sam and Jack had gone off to. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [spncoldesthits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/165359538330/spncoldesthits-time-travel-spncoldesthits), of course! 
> 
> I feel like no one was in character enough in this, but especially the Doctor and especially Jack Harkness. It's been a while since I've watched any episodes with them! I tried. (Also, this is the longest I've ever stayed up to finish a fic. I am going to seriously regret this in the... a few hours from now.)


End file.
